Shattered Age
by GoldenBerries
Summary: Following Fen'Harel's plans for the veil, Thedas is dead. It's last chance of salvation amid the ruins of a nation long lost and it's final hope unraveling time itself for a chance at a better tomorrow.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

The hooded figure hurried past the desolate land, carrying his young companion through what once was a place called Haven. The ground littered with the mangled form of trees, stone and even corpses. All twisted by the eldritch powers that had consumed the lands so long ago. Once he reached the mountainside the hooded man saw it, the scar reopened. The breach stared down the like eye of some otherworldly being, just as it had done in the many years prior when it first opened. His train of thought was quickly interrupted, his companion stirred from his sleep. It was time.

Abel awoke, disoriented and lost.  
"Did we win? It's over. Isn't it?" The young man got up, his senses roused when he realized it was the breach that was staring him in the face. The gravity of the situation burning it's way into Abel's very soul as the breach violently swirled in the sky. He turned his head, slowly towards his hooded companion. Only a single word managing to escape his lips.  
"How?"

It earned him a bitter chuckle from the hooded figure. One that came from knowing too much.  
"You fought hard boy. Fought hard for a world that has nothing left to save in it. A world that we hoped far too much from," He said, his gaze solem as it danced across the shattered Fereldan skyline. Like a fond memory lost to the ravages of time. Before steeling himself, turning his gaze back to Abel. His prized student.  
"We are however, not without recourse," his master spoke. Three heavy slams of his staff to the ground echoing throughout the empty landscape. Loud as thunder, but far slower and far more deliberate.

As loud echoes filled the distances Abel saw it, felt it. The magic swirling around him, like cyan waters. In realization Abel starred at his mentor as the magic carried him to the breach. The world below growing smaller as the repurposed energies of the breach enveloped him. Bathing him in it's peculiar energies, transporting him across time itself.

The sensation was strange. It wasn't darkness around him, if there was darkness there would have to be light to give it meaning. There was simply emptiness, neither cold nor calming. Amid the nothing flashes. Memories made present, history made tomorrow. Stories out of order yet exactly where they needed to be. Branching and colliding, creating and destroying. Impossibilities as the only conclusion and sense as nonviable recourse. Falling for what could have been eternity or mere moments, until he felt himself enveloped by light once more. With a dull thud he landed on ground once more.

The first thing that greeted him was the air. Putrid and unholy in it's make. As Abel gazed around him, he realized where he was. Fereldan, right in the middle of the 5th blight.


	2. Chapter 1: The Hawke

**Chapter 1: The Hawke**

It had just been Abel's luck. That for all the places to land after that time travel spell to be flung right into the Kocari Wilds. It had been a few days now, maybe just over a week. Truth was he had stopped counting properly after the fourth day. Wandering Fereldan alone through Darkspawn infested lands. It would have been suicidal if attempted by anyone else, although no less foolish on Abel's part. Situation permitting he would not have chosen to brave these lands alone, even given his unique menagerie of abilities.

As he continued is solitary march to he spotted them. A group of darkspawn by the open road, lead by a hurlock alpha towering over his six smaller brothers that were currently in the midst of scavenging a dead group of soldiers. Their colours so smudged and discoloured that Abel was unable to tell what house they served. They were heavily armoured, and as far as darkspawn went far better equipped than your typical encounters. This was going to be easy.

Taking a brief moment to surmise his strategy, Abel quickly lept into action. Magical energy carrying him forward as a wisp, right into the middle of the darkspawn pack. Before they could so much as react abel slammed his palm to the ground. Spires of earth violently gorring the darkspawn from bellow like horns of a bull. Instantly killing them all, save one.

The alpha roared defiantly at Abel, surviving by virtue of being the one farthest away from the spell and sloppiness on Abel's part. The days of constant travel and the trip through the portal had exhausted him and placed his abilities in flux, but even so he wasn't one to make excuses. Taking a mental note to practice his earth magic at the earliest available instance. Not that it would come anytime soon.

The large hurlock was far from unscathed however. It was limping, pierced on multiple points on it's left side. It's left arm all but useless and it's left leg unable to meaningfully help it walk. It feebly griped the sword that moments ago had been scavenged from the dead guardsman. Abel frowned at it as the Alpha limped forward towards him, it's new sword acting as a makeshift cane. Not knowing weather the display of tenacity was pitiable or admirable. Not taking the time to dwell on the thought as he set all of the bodies around him ablaze, human and darkspawn alike. The darkspawn purely out of practicality, but the humans out of whatever mercy he could provide them. No man deserved to have his eyes plucked out by blighted birds and his flesh feasted on by these things.

Shortly following his little pyre, he felt a low rumble in the earth followed by screaming from the other side of the hill. Other survivors? Dashing to towards the sound of battle he saw it's source. A group of survivors surrounded by darkspawn corpses, the older woman in the group letting lose a fearful shriek as an ogre stampeded towards her and a young mage.

Abel's eyes went wide and in a moment of pure instinct darted forward like a wisp once more. This time drawing on more power as he flew around the ogre, producing burning trails around it. Searing it's flesh long after Abel had rematerialized by the old woman and the mage girl. The trail of fire continuing to burn for a few moments more as he told them to flee. As the flame trail dissipated the ogre roared a primal cry, clearly wounded from the surprise assault. It's stride heavier and clumsier than before.

Some of the other survivors formed around Abel, the mage girl returning with two men, both appearing to be related to her. The older of the two wielding a staff like her and the younger one around the mage girl's age wielding a greatsword. With them a fiery haired woman who wielded her sword in tandem with a Templar shield.

The other mage turned to Abel, his expresion stern from fatigue but soft enough in places for Abel to spot relief.  
"I don't know who you are, but you saved my sister. We are in your debt."

"If it's all the same to you, let's save the pleasantries until after this thing is dead," Abel replied. Taking the initiative and blinding the ogre by enveloping it in a small ice storm. The spell obscuring not only it's view but cutting into its flesh. Shortly thereafter exploding in a magically charged burst, weighing the beast down with heavy formations of dense ice all over its body. The younger brother and the fiery haired woman both charged forward. Slashing at the ogre's hamstrings while the two mages flung bolts of magic from theri staves. However it wasn't enough.

The ogre was getting worn down, but it still had plenty of fight left. It had to be put down, preferably before the icy bindings that was slowing it wore out. It was easier said than done, present circumstances in mind. Abel sensing that his powers were still in a peculiar state of flux after his trip back through time. He had to focus, realign himself as best he could. A single deep breath and as he exhaled, a pillar of lighting cracked the sky as it sprang to life. Enveloping the ogre in a shroud of energy before vanishing as fast as it came, the creature falling down. Defeated.

For a moment there was silence. All present standing in awe, but before any questions could be asked more came. The darkspawn flocking towards them in a never ending swarm. Abel tried to focus, but he fell to one knee. The older woman helping him to his feet. There were too many of them, and he doubted he had what it took to focus his powers again. Not in his present condition. He scanned the battlefield. There had to be an out, some answer to the problem. A solution of some kind. But before he could ponder further his train of thought was interrupted. A loud roar echoing from a nearby hill. It's source, a dragon. It flew around them, the air around the party filling with the roaring of fire and darkspawn screams.

As the dragon landed a light surrounded it, the creature turning smaller until a woman stepped out. She wore armoured mage robes and wore her white hair like dragon horns, wreathed in a metal crown. Her eyes like lost treasure, golden and mystifyingly beautiful. She swaggered towards the party, walking with a stride that commanded respect. Her presence imposing.

"Well, well, what have we here?" The dragon woman spoke. Her curious gaze dancing over them like a predator toying with it's meal.

"It used to be we never got visitors to the Wilds, but now it seems the arrive in hordes!"

The older sibling stepped forward and as he did so it dawned on Abel just who he was. Who they were that traveled with him now that he got the chance to take a good long look at them all. It was the champion of Kirkwall, Garrett Hawke. The older woman his mother Leandra, the twins his younger siblings Bethany and Carver, the woman and the templar Aveline and Ser Wesley. The dragon woman Asha'bellanar, no that was wrong. They called her Flemeth. Abel quickly realizing the repercussions of his actions. Bethany according to what he was taught having never reached the Free Marches, dying during the blight as the Hawke family escaped Ferelden.

 _Not even a month and I'm already altering history. Yay me,_ He thought silently to himself. Abel quietly reflecting just how deep he had gotten into the events that would shape years of history to come.

"Impressive," Hawke spoke. His voice proudly bearing that humor he was so famous for even in the stories. "Where'd you learn hot to turn into a dragon?"

"Perhaps I am a dragon," Flemeth spoke. Her voice betraying no form of intent. Abel sensed something about her, something unseen that made him warry. Powerful yet somehow familiar. "If so, count yourself lucky. The smell of burning darkspawn does nothing for the appetite. If you wish to flee the darkspawn, you should know you are headed in the wrong direction."

"So you are just going to leave us here?" Carver interjected, stepping forward to his brother's side.

"And why not?," Flemeth spoke simply. "I spotted a most curious sight: a mighty ogre, vanquished! Who could perform such a feat? But now my curiosity is sated, and you are safe… for the moment. Is that not enough?"

"You could show me that trick of yours. That looks useful," Hawke only half jesteed at the Witch of the Wilds.

Flemeth laughed.  
"If only a clever tongue was all one needed! Tell me clever child: how do you intend to outright the blight?"

"We need to get to Kirkwall-in the Free Marches," Bethany replied, joining her brothers.

"Kirkwall? My, but that is quite the voyage you plan," Flemeth spoke. "So far… simply to flee the darkspawn."

"Any better suggestions? I hear the Deep Roads are vacant now," Hawke fired back. Playful, yet with weight to his words,"

This got the witch to laugh again  
"Oh, you I like!" She said amused, however her demeanor quickly changed. Intrigue taking the place of amusement. "Hurtled into the chaos, you fight… and the world will shake before you. Is it fate or chance? I can never decide," Flemeth said wistfully. Pondering briefly before turning her full attention back to Hawke. "It appears fortune smiles upon us both today. I may be able to help you yet."

Hawke raised an eyebrow.  
"There must be a catch."

Once again amused, Flemeth cackled.

"There is always a catch. Life is a catch! I suggest you catch it while you can!"

This made the twins uneasy, both turning to Hawke for a word.  
"Maybe we shouldn't trust her, brother," Bethany said with Carver in agreement  
"I'm with Bethany," Carver said "We don't even know what se is!"

"I know what she is," Aveline interjected, speaking as she cradled Wesley's weak frame. "The Witch of the Wilds."

"Some call me that. Also Felmeth. Asha'bellanar. "An old hag who talks too much!"" She said, chuckling to herself at the last part. "Does it matter? I offer you this: I will get your group past the horde in exchange for a simple delivery to a place not far out of your way. Would you do this for a "Witch of the Wilds?""

"Roast a few more darkspawn, I'll do anything you want!" Hawke jested, only barely masking how seriously he meant it with his normally jovial demeanor

"Sadly, my charity is at an end," Flemeth's good natured mood for humour seemingly having run its course "There is a clan of Dalish elves near the city of Kirkwall. Deliver this amulet to their Keeper, Marethari. Do as she asks with it and any debt between us is paid in full. Before I take you anywhere, however, there is another matter..." She said, her gaze turning to Wesley as he lay on the ground by Aveline.

He coughed blood, skin pale, veins purple. Telltale signs of the blight, Aveline quickly alarmed as everyone gather around him.

"No!" She cried, standing between him and the rest of the party. "Leave him alone!"

"What has been done to your man is within his blood already," Flemeth said to Aveline. Her condolences genuine.

"You lie!" Aveline lashed out.

"She's right, Aveline," Wesley spoke weakley "I can feel the corruption inside me."

"This corruption is the permanent sort, I take it?" Hawke said, his quip robed of any comedic timing with how grim he sounded.

"The only cure I knew of is to become a Grey Warden," Flemeth replied

Aveline jaw tightened before going lax with defeat  
"And they all died at Ostagar."

"Not all," Flemeth began "but the last are now beyond your reach."

Wesley coughed feebly. His Condition visibly worsening by the second as his veins turned dark and skin lost all colour.  
"Aveline, listen to me," he weakly pleaded.

"You can't ask me this!" She lashed out "I won't!"

"Please. The corruption is a slow death. I can't…" He trailed off.

"He's your husband, Aveline. I can't decide his fate," Hawke said as he kneeled down next to her.

With a shaky hand and a heavy heart, Aveline clasped Wesley's hands as they gripped the dagger and with one decisive push, plunged it into his heart. Wesley cried out in distress, Aveline flinching. Even as those final moments of peace washed over him she trembled in silent grief. Closing his eyes one last time.

Abel stepped forward, helping Aveline up. He silently cast a spell, all present curious as to what manner of magic it was. Listening intently. Before anyone could ask they all bore witness as Wesley's remains turned into a soft ember, the winds carrying his remains off like a thousand fireflies riding a breeze.

"Ashes we were, and ashes we become. Maker, give your faithful servant a place at your side. Let us take comfort in the peace he has found in eternity." Abel prayed before turning to Aveline.  
"I know it perhaps it wasn't my place but..."

"No, it's alright. It was, fitting," AVeline replied. As she gazed upon the ashes as they vanished over the horizon. Still shaken.

"Without an end, there can be no peace," Flemeth spoke, solemn yet somehow equally enigmatic to any intent she might have. "It gets no easier, your struggles have just begun"

 **I don't plan on leaving too many author's notes but I will leave this here just in case you might be confused as to why I chose to start at DA2 instead of DAO. Simply put DA2 and DAI tie together a bit better due to the events of DA2 leading very directly into DAI with the Chantry incident in Kirwall leading to the Templar-Mage civil war, a different telling of DAI being the overall final goal as changes to history become more and more noticeable as time goes on. This doesn't mean that I will be completely neglecting the Warden, however his state of being will be somewhat if not significantly more akin to one of his potentially canonical version than say Hawke or the Inqusitor.**


	3. Chapter 2: The City of Chains

**Chapter 2: The City of Chains**

The safe passage the Flemeth had promised them got them to Gwaren. Where they took a ship across the waking sea towards Kirkwall. In the 2 weeks that had passed since the ship had set sail it had been a voyage of desperation and fear. The ship having sailed through rough water and storms. Abel had done what he could without anyone noticing, subtly mending the ship's wooden interior to keep the passengers dry, casting and calming the minds of those who had trouble sleeping. Anything to ease the journey.

Abel's magic was slowly returning to him, but as he settled in this new world he realized that it wasn't what was gone. His memories, the time stream had warped. He could remember the big things. The ravaged landscape, stories, having a master, but there were gaps. His magical knowledge intact and vast, but somehow disconnected from his muscle memory. Unaligned in some way in his entirety. Only knowing that the gaps existed but unable to construe what was missing from them.

Hawke had stood vigil over the group for the entirety of the journey. Eyeing those he traveled with like the bird he derived his namesake from would it's prey. Unwavering, focused. Truth be told it had been a largely uneventful journey, most groups of Ferelden refugees keeping largely to themselves. Bethany and Carver had spent their time telling stories, the same ones he remembered hearing from sister Leliana back in Lothering. The two incessantly bickering over who told the more correct version. Aveline taking time to listen to them every now and again when she wasn't busy helping Garrett keep watch. What had surprised Hawke the most however was Abel.

Leandra having taken an interest in the young boy who couldn't have been more than fourteen, maybe fifteen years old. Doting on him as if he were yet another sibling. Knowing full well that Abel was the last person to need protecting. In his company, Leandra had quickly returned to high spirits. The defeated and worn out version of his mother that Hawke had come to know during their travels in Ferelden steadily returning to her former self. As for the boy, Hawke was more curious than anything. His magic unlike anything he had previously seen before. Not that he had much experience with what magic was supposed to look like to begin with given all the time spent on the run. Owing everything he knew to his father.

It wasn't surprising that his mother had grown so fond of him however. The boy might be dressed differently, but that thick unruly mane of black hair made him blend in like he was just another Hawke sibling. The only immediate tell beside his strange apparel were his eyes. Deep green like emeralds.

As their ship made port, the group made their way out together. Leandra insisting on sticking together as they journeyed through the gallows. Only to find themselves trapped at the gates along with countless other refugees. After an encounter with a group of Fereldan mercenaries, Garrett had got into in guard captain Ewald's favour. Pormissing Hawke and his group to get in contact with Leandra's brother, Gamlen for them in exchange for the help they had provided. But after hours of waiting they decided to make camp at the docks just as so many others had done.s

"So, both you and Carver fought at Ostagar?" Abel asked Aveline as the group sat around a makeshift campfire.

"Yes, Wesley and I were fleeing the same route as the Hawkes were. Although not knowingly," Aveline replied

"Well I can't imagine anyone really knew where they were going. Only that they had to run from the oncoming horde," Hawke said. "But I suppose fate is funny that way. Because if it wasn't for you, Bethany would have died," the accompanying smile that came with the sentiment lacking his usual comedic timing, simply ernest.

"Well I'm just glad to have helped the family of the famous Malcolm Hawke," Abel smiled, only realizing what he had done too late. Fuck, he had said too much. This immediately drew the attention of all present.

"You knew him, our father?" Bethany asked fascinated.

"Well, I knew off him. Never actually met him personally, my mentor told me a great deal about him," Abel said. Technically not a lie. "Malcolm was an inspiration to many. Maybe not in the same way as heroes from story books, but thanks to him many mages live better lives," also not entirely a lie, but at this point his statements were out of context.

Carver chuckled. Laughing without bitterness for the first time in days.  
"Even when he is no longer with us, father continues to amaze," he half grinned to himself.

This got the attention of the family Mabari. A dog named Crowley. The Mabari barking happily at the sudden change in mood.

"Your master," Hawke said as he fed a bone to Crowley. His eyes brimming with curiosity. "Who were they?"

The answer came quick to Abel. Too quick, knowing full well how bad a liar he was.  
"Helena. She was Nevarran in the same circle tower as Malcolm," Able said. This his first outright lie.

"Oh but her I remember!" Leandra responded excitedly. "It was an age ago, Garrett was barely a year old. She visited us in the early years when we had just settled in Ferelden. I remember those red eyes of hers. Fierce, but beautiful," Leandra going on to describe the early days of her life in Ferelden.

Abel's facade almost shattered. That was a lie. It had to be, yet Leandra described this fictional character perfectly as she continued to speak. This made no sense, what was going on?

"She still writes to me you know," Leandra said to Abel. "Now that I think about it, she mentioned you in one of her letters. Never by name though. Is she still with the Mortalitasi?"

"I wouldn't know," Abel said, playing with his red scarf absently. "It's been complicated." A dead silence washing over the group, broken only by Crowly curling up and resting it's head on Abel's lap in an attempt to comfort the boy.

Abel didn't know what was happening anymore. His sense of abandonment felt so, real. Then he felt that strange sensation as the words came to him like memories from intermittent revelation. Again, far faster than they should and not feeling like lies.  
"But I suspect fate was unkind to us all before the blight and missing home won't be bringing me any closer to it."

Crowley whimpered sadly. Fully curling up on Abel's lap with is head on his chest. The sudden change in weight, pushing the boy over. To everyone's collective amusement.

"It would seem the dog likes you," Bethany laughed as Crowley affectionately slobbered all over Abel's face. The dog only getting of once Abel laughed with them.

This continued for the next 3 days. The party gathering together and telling stories by the dock. Abel quickly realizing how impactful he had been. The stories he had heard in the distant future depicting this particular instance in the Champion of Kirkwall life as miserable. He knew his purpose now, to change the future for the better. In every way he knew how

* * *

 **A few months later…**

"What do you mean I can't come!?" Abel almost snarled at Athenril. His magic flaring up with his anger causing the air around them to flicker between cold and warm . "I'm a better spellcaster than either Bethany or Garrett. Tell her," he said turning toward Hawke and the twins

"Look, kid. Only they are in dept to me, there is no need for you to come," Athenril offered diplomatically, even convincingly. But ultimately ineffective.

"Bullshit," Abel spat dismissively. "2 month long job and you bring all 3 of them despite how high profile they are getting? You need all the help you are getting and I'm not about to be a burden to my family." The last part catching Bethany and Carver off guard.

Abel's outburst earning Hawke a pleaful look from Athenril. Hawke nodding back in understanding, taking Abel of to the side.  
"You know she isn't saying yes, right?" Garrett said "Athenril's guild doesn't deal in slaves or flesh. Also has a soft spot for children. Trust me when I say you aren't winning this one, pretty please?" Hawke asked, his request despite the comedic tone being genuine.

This only earned him a glare from Abel. Hawke quickly deciding not to press the issue further upon realizing he couldn't win. Carven and Bethany deciding to step in, taking Abel outside onto the balcony of the building they found themselves in which overlooked the lowtown market as it bustled in the night. Abel grumpily facing outward on the railing. Carver giving Bethany a look, her expression softening. He got this.

"Look, I know how you feel. Trust me, I do," Carver said, standing beside Abel as they both overlooked the Balcony. "Garrett can be difficult, but everything down to the last choice he makes, he does to provide for the family. He has always cared too much and even if he doesn't want to admit it, he just doesn't want to see you grow up too fast. Especially after all we have been through."

This earned Carver a hug. Sudden, but affectionate. The ambient magic from Abel's anger subsiding into a pleasant but almost somber breeze.

"Just promise me you all will stay safe. Please," Abel pleaded, burying his face into Carver's tunic so he and Bethany wouldn't see him cry.

"Ofcourse we will be safe," Bethany said soothingly in a way only she could as she joined her brother. "We survived a blight together, we aren't about to let you lose us now. Little brother," Bethany said, those words long overdue.

Hawke smiled as he stood in the doorway, watching as the three of them gaze out from the balcony. Joining them to Abel's surprise.

"I think it's about time you headed home, Crowley is probably missing something fierce," Hawke said, this time earning him a smile from Abel.

"Yeah, I suppose it is," Abel said. Taking one last look at his newfound siblings as he leaped of the balcony transforming into an ethereal trail as he sailed over the buildings.

"I should really have him teach me how he does that someday," Garrett jested. Earning him a laugh from Carver and rolling eyes from Bethany. 

* * *

**A few Days Later…**

"OK Crowley, just a few more pages then we can go to bed," Abel yawned. Too tired to even notice that the Mabari war hound was already asleep beneath the table.

Gamlen entered the room, raising an eyebrow in confusion.  
"What in the name of the Maker are you doing?"

"Oh, hey Galmen. Just finishing up some paperwork. Turns out banking is exhausting," Able yawned.

"Banking? What bank employs a child? You know what, don't even answer that," Gamlen replied. But before he could press the matter further, Abel was asleep in his chair. A stack of paper left.

Quickly perusing it, Gamlen laughed. The boy had been hired by some member of the merchant's guild. The paperwork quickly bringing him back to the days when he managed the assets of the Amell family. In a rare moment of spontaneity, Gamlen took the quill from Abel's sleeping form and continued where he left off. Compared to what he used to do in his day, this was childsplay.

The next morning Abel woke with a start, startling crowley who was happily munching on a bone. He was going to be late, but then he realized that the paperwork had been mysteriously completed. Taking a closer look he realized it was Gamlen's, this gave him an idea. Which came to fruition once he returned home for the day.

Abel returning home with Crowley, carrying enough groceries to fill a small wagon pulled by the mabari.  
"Leandra! Gamlen! We are home!" Abel called out, both Leandra and Gamlen surprised by the the haul they had brought home.

"How much did this cost you?" Leandra called out shocked as Abel began stocking the pantry until it was overflowing.

"This? Not much actually, well not much in comparison to how much money was made today," the boy responded triumphantly, tossing Leandra a a heavy bag of gold coins which landed square in front of her.

"All this from filing that paperwork?" Leandra inquired, still in a small state of shock.

"This was from helping clear out a borough of nugs that had formed a network of tunnels underneath a warehouse by the docks," Abel said pointing at the bag, before hauling up a bag easily five times the size of the previous, Placing it right beside for contrast.  
"That was for the paperwork." Both Gamlen and Leandra visibly dizzy at the prospect of new wealth.

"By the way, Gamlen. My employers were so satisfied with your bookkeeping that they asked to bring you on full time. Interested?" Abel asked as he pulled a chair up by the table to join them.

"Well, I did want to get out more anyway," Gamlen said half mindedly, clearly also at a loss for words.

"Great, I will let my associates at the merchants guild know to expect you later this week."

"Why later this week and not tomorrow?"

"Well, they want you to go to a tailor in hightown first. Something about it being unbefitting of one of their employes to dress in rags," Abel chuckled. Earning a laugh from Leandra, Gamlen remaining dumbfounded as to how the boy had managed all this. 

* * *

**A few weeks later…**

"Are you sure this is the right place brother?" Carver asked as they stood in front of where Gamlen's house should have been. The three Hawke siblings visibly confused as the entire lowtown neighborhood looked to be under major renovation with the exception of Gamlen's old house, which looked to be more of a small estate since they last entire neighborhood was bustling and even a bit crowded as merchants and stonemasons yelled at each other, all seemingly having business with Gamlen.

Once inside the estate the three siblings were nothing short of dumbfounded. The entire place renovated top to bottom, workers currently furnishing the extensions which came in the form of new floors, a cellar and an expanded living area. Gamlen off to the side of what once the old dining room, now a makeshift office, speaking to an young elven girl who looked to be a courier. Their uncle dressed in clothing one would expect to find in Val Royeaux, not lowtown.

"I'm so sorry for the trouble sera Amell," she spoke. "Those Antivan merchants whos venture you decided to sponsor were rather insistent on you receiving these documents before tomorrow."

"Nonsense child, you did good delivering these to me when you did," Gamlen chided as he scanned the documents. "Be off now, enjoy the rest of your days off. With the boy out of town I suspect I will be needing your help very soon." With that the young elven girl nodded and walked out. Gamlen noticing the siblings for the first time.

"Gamlen, what on earth happened while we were gone?" Hawke said, eyebrow raised in curiosity and confusion.

"Well after that brother of yours got into the good graces of the merchants guild I have been put into their employ. Excuse the mess, we weren't expecting you for a couple more days. I'm afraid you just missed Leandra and Abel, they left earlier today to stay for tea with some dwarven merchants," Gamlen replied, far more genuine and ernest than they had ever seen him. He even went as far as to pet Crowley as he gnawed on a steak by the table, what had happened to their uncle?

"So you are a merchant now?" Bethany asked, "What kind of merchant deals with stonemasons?"

"The kind that wind up employing the entire neighborhood," he chuckled heartily. "Although that was admittedly the boys doing. But with the money now flowing through this neighborhood everyone's lives will change for the better, just you wait and see."

"Wait. Was that altruism?" Hawke said, weather in jest or genuine surprise no one could tell.

"I know. I'm beginning to scare myself," Gamlen said. For the first time since they got there humoring his nephew by joking back.


End file.
